Esclavo Realizado -Posesión y Aceptación-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Un regalo a veces puede cambiarlo todo... otras es solo es un catalizador. Esta vez se convierte en algo que nadie esperó. 3er y último OS de la serie 'Esclavo'. ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO. SLASH. DARK-HARRY. EWE.


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, solo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **PAREJA** : Harry Potter/Severus Snape, mención Harry/otro  
 **RATED** : MA  
 **ADVERTENCIAS** : Tortura, GORE. EWE. AU. SLASH. Dark Harry. Esclavitud. LEMMON. Non-con.  
 **SUMMARY** : Un regalo a veces puede cambiarlo todo... otras es solo es un catalizador. Esta vez se convierte en algo que nadie esperó.  
 **ESTADO** : OS, el tercero de la serie ' _Esclavo_ '.

* * *

 **Este es el 3° de una serie llamada 'Esclavo' de OS Snarry**

 **1° parte: Esclavo Regalado  
2° parte: Esclavo Sometido  
3° parte: Esclavo Realizado**

* * *

.

 **Esclavo Realizado**

 _ **'Posesión & Aceptación'**_

 **.**

 **.**

—Por supuesto mi señor.

—Y Draco... Cuida bien de mi mascota —dijo el moreno, quien sentado en su trono como total dueño y señor, dejaba ver una sonrisa perezosa extendiéndose por sus facciones. Una sonrisa letal. Un oscuro augurio de muerte, para quienes lo conocieran, e incluso una clara oscura advertencia para quienes no lo hicieran pero tuvieran cierto, instinto.

—Así lo haré, mi señor —respondió el rubio antes de dar media vuelta y emprender su marcha.

Y el rubio -era obvio-, no tenía ni el conocimiento ni el instinto; lo cuál solo resultaba algo exquisitamente atrayente para el joven heredero y nuevo Lord, quien secretamente esperaba con ansias tortuosas el momento en que el rubio finalmente 'cayera', ante él. Por él... y saboreando la dulce espera porque él solo sabía, ya no había mucho por aguardar.

La sonrisa siniestra surgió una vez más.

.

—No... no pue... No puedo, Draco.

—Sí, sí puedes. Vamos.

—Lo siento. No pue...

—¡Sí puedes! —gritó. Furioso. Su rostro se contorsionaba por la fuerza con la que contenía a duras penas su furia.

—No. Lo siento. No puedo dejar a mi amo.

—¡No! No. No, Sev. Por favor. Vamos. Estamos tan cerca. Mira, allí está, a solo unos pasos. Te lo dije, puedo sacarte de aquí. Puedo cuidarte. Tengo todo listo. Desapareceremos. Tengo un traslador directo a las afueras de una casa con un Fidelius. Nadie sabrá. Nadie. Nunca. Ya no tendrás que ser su juguete. No más amo ni...

—¡No!

—Sev, por favor... No puedes. No. Él no es tu amo. Él no te ama. Ni siquiera te quiere. Lo sabes. Solo eres su juguete, ¡Tú! ¡Severus Snape! Tú te mereces todo. Todo. Déjame dártelo. Déjame sacarte de aquí. Devolverte la vida que ese monstruo te ha arrebatado.

—Draco...

—Te amo.

—... ¿Qué?

—Te amo. Te amo desde hace tanto Severus. Y me mata. Verte arrastrándote tras el maldito de Potter como si fueras... como un, un perro, tal y como la mascota que él quiere que creas que eres, ¡el juguete que te ha hecho creer que eres!... No puedo aceptar esto. No puedes pedirme que siga soportando esta tortura. Me ha estado matando desde que me enteré. No puedo dejarte aquí. No puedo.

—Él es mi amo, Draco —dijo una voz ronca y baja, pero firme—. No puedo dejarle.

—¡A la mierda! ¡No te dejaré aquí! No me importa si quieres o no, tú vendrás conmigo. Ya tendré tiempo de hacer que vuelvas a ser quien eras. Sé que puedo conseguir que vuelvas... lo sé —terminó susurrando, obviamente no tan ciertamente convencido de aquello.

—No... —tembló el hombre, retrocediendo angustiado al ver la terca mirada decisiva en su, ahijado.

—Vamos —dijo el rubio. Decisión y determinación mostrándose por cada línea de su cara pálida y en cada paso que daba, acercándosele.

—Draco, no puedes...

Aplausos.

Ruidos de aplausos sonando de pronto y de la nada. Fuertes, atronadores en el silencio de la estancia, fueron los que hicieron que ambos hombres se congelaran.

—Bravo. Bravo. Bravo. Espléndida función la que han dado.

—Amo... —dijo el hombre mayor quejumbrosamente, despegándose de la pared hasta la que había antes chocado para arrodillarse y comenzar a arrastrarse a gatas hacia él. Sabiendo en lo profundo de sus huesos...

—Silencio... juguete —siseó el moreno desde el lado izquierdo de la puerta donde se hallaba descuidadamente apoyado. La mirada dada a su juguete era de un hielo tan puro que quemaba. Una mirada que hizo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se congelara mientras el terror más absoluto, el más siniestro que hubiera sentido jamás, comenzaba a crecer desde el mismo centro de su ser—. ¿Me crees ahora entonces? —preguntó al parecer al aire ya que no se hubo dirigido a nadie más en particular.

—Tsk. Tú ganas —respondió una voz a la derecha de la puerta misma donde el otro Señor se hallaba—. Vaya desperdicio.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿cierto? Él siempre fue un inútil.

—Sí, pero pensé que quizás adiestrándolo un poco más podría al menos servir de cebo. No cabe duda de que su padre al menos sirvió para eso antes de ganar un cerebro en su oxigenada cabeza.

El joven Señor negó con la cabeza, exasperación brillando en cada poro.

—Ese fue tu error. Este idiota fue siempre tan malditamente consentido que nunca dejará de ser un inútil. Él no puede pensar ni ver más allá de él. Ni siquiera serviría de cebo, su estúpido orgullo no le permitiría rebajarse ni a eso.

—Odio que tengas razón. Pero la tienes —dijo el Señor Oscuro con el tono un poco mordiente debido a que no era nunca de su agrado reconocer un error, antes de suspirar con cansancio. Él cerró los ojos ligeramente y movió su mano en un gesto displicente hacia la escena delante—. Haz lo que se te antoje con él, con ambos. Puesto que no tienen uso para mí me da igual lo que decidas hacer con ellos.

—Gracias Tom.

—De nada mi Heredero. ¿Tienes algo pensado ya, no es así?

—Por supuesto. Tengo una sesión de castigo ejemplar, sabes que desde hacía años ya le tenía ganas a este idiota y... necesito un nuevo juguete.

—Oh, suena interesante.

—Créeme. Lo será.

—¿Y, cuándo tendrá lugar esta tan interesante sesión disciplinaria?

—Podría ser ahora, pero creo que varios de nuestros seguidores no disfrutarán plenamente del show debido a que aún siguen festejando la victoria de la redada de ayer mientras que otros están reponiéndose ya sea de los mismos dichosos festejos o de alguna que otra lesión. Creo que lo mejor será que quede para mañana, digamos que a las 6.

—Muy bien, a las 6 será entonces, ¿necesitarás algo en particular? La otra vez esa maquinaria que mostraste fue bastante impresionante.

—Sí, lo fue. Es una de mis favoritas para usar en mi mascota desde entonces, incluso con mi amante alguna que otra vez.

—Oh, ¿así que el señor Nott se ha prestado a ello también?

—Oh sí, y le ha encantado. Claro que he medido bien su tolerancia en cada oportunidad. Pero Theo ha mejorado mucho. Evidentemente sus ganas de complacerme le ayudan bastante.

—Mmm... esos ganchos en la piel han de doler eso seguro. Quizás pronto pruebe sus varios y diversos usos.

El joven moreno rió.

—¿Algún nuevo amante en vista?

—No. Solo un juguete ocasional.

—Lucius...

Ambos hombres obviaron el fuerte jadeo que provino del interior de la estancia que ellos flanqueaban.

—Efectivamente. Creo que debe de probar un pequeño castigo también por haber hecho a su hijo tan inútil para mí servicio. Debería de haber sabido mejor antes de brindarme tan inútil descendencia.

—En efecto.

—Bien. Me marcho ahora entonces. Que te diviertas.

—Lo haré —respondió el joven, la voz baja pero suficientemente alta para que el hombre le oyera a pesar de ya haber comenzado a caminar lejos de allí.

.

 _Esto no podía estarle pasando. No a él -_ pensaba el rubio entonces mientras el evidente sudor frío, helado, le cubría por completo como respuesta al pánico que constantemente crecía en él.

¿Quizás fuera una pesadilla? Sí, seguramente debía de ser eso porque no, su cabeza no podría aceptar nunca el hecho de que aquello fuera real. El joven pura sangre no podía ni siquiera comenzar a entender como habría alguien capaz de hacer aquello y, peor aún, de aceptarlo, así, tan asquerosamente a gusto con todo lo que se le hacía. No podía... Su mente no podía contemplar siquiera la idea de someterse, rendirse y entregarse de tal buen grado a que se hiciera lo que se quisiese con él, y mucho menos cuando quién lo hacía, quién se doblegaba así era la persona que más amaba en su corta vida, la persona que más respetaba y admiraba y por la cuál lo había arriesgado absolutamente TODO.

 _No podía ser rea_ l -se repetía una y otra y otra vez-. _No debía serlo._

Pero sus ojos le mostraban lo que su mente no quería. Que todo era real... y que quien amaba así lo quería.

.

—Y ahora juguete, vendrá el verdadero castigo para ti... —dijo el moreno mirándole desde arriba completamente serio.

—¿A-amo?

—¿Qué? ¿acaso pensaste que esto sería un castigo adecuado para alguien que tan vilmente me ha traicionado?

—Yo no...

—Tú, sí. Tú traicionaste toda la confianza que alguna vez te hube dado al momento en el que decidiste seguirle el juego al estúpido aquí presente. En el momento en el que dudaste y tan siquiera pensaste en seguir adelante con ello.

—Amooo... por favor —gimoteó el hombre, intentando mover los brazos para soltarse de las cadenas que le amarraban tan tensamente desde hacía ya rato a pesar del cansancio en sus músculos y los evidentes cortes y golpes en su piel. Intentando y queriendo arrastrarse a pedir una vez más la misericordia de su amo, aún a pesar de saber de antemano que éste no poseía ninguna.

—Silencio juguete. Usted ha perdido absolutamente todo derecho ganado. Ya no eres mi mascota. Has perdido ese honor. No más dormir a mi lado después que te haya usado. No más vestimenta. No más paseos fuera. No más libertad para hablar, incluso fuera de mi presencia a menos que así lo diga con aviso previo. No más baños. Volverás a la cubeta en tu rincón como el animal desobediente que eres.  
Tsk, tanto tiempo desperdiciado. En eso te has convertido, en un desperdicio. Tanto tiempo dado a tu entrenamiento. Tanto tiempo dedicado a convertirte en una buena mascota útil y obediente, y todo para nada. Tantas libertades dadas, tantos premios ganados y entonces merecidos... y todo perdido en el segundo en que dudaste, seguramente anhelando ser la persona que el estúpido rubio quiere que creas que eres. Aishhh, tal desperdicio, ni siquiera sé si tengo ganas ya de comenzar de nuevo con tu entrenamiento, quizás solo deba darte de juguete a alguien más. Quizás Dolohov, ya sabes, él siempre te ha mirado con ganas. Quizás necesites ver cuán cruel puede ser convertirte en el juguete de otro u otros para que aprendas a valorar lo que solías tener. Mi, mi, mi, tsk, debo decidir, lo sé. Pero estoy demasiado cabreado para hacerlo ahora.

—¡No, por favor Maestro! ¡Amo! ¡No!

—¡Silencio!

—¡No quiero otro amo! ¡Por favor no, amo! ¡Todo menos eso! Máteme si ya no me quiere, pero no me aleje de usted. Por favor.

—Oh... Severus —siseó el joven, y el mayor se estremeció ante el recuerdo de quién una vez fuera. No quería volver a ser ése. Ya no. Él era una mascota. La mascota de su amo. Solo suya—. Aún no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Tú NUNCA vas a morir. Si decido que no serás más mi juguete simplemente daré indicaciones para que seas el de alguien más, quizás el juguete de todos los mortífagos para cuando necesiten descargar su estrés o tengan necesidad de usarte. Tú nunca tendrás paz, ni eterna ni de ningún tipo.

El mayor palideció hasta quedar tan blanco como la cal.

 _Nunca_.

Su piel abierta, tajeada y colgante dejó de escocer.

Su garganta rasgada, rasposa después de tantos gritos, dejó de doler.

Sus músculos, huesos y tendones dejaron de arder.

Todo él se insensibilizó.

Ya no sentía nada.

Él sería _NADA_.

No podía. No podía dejar que aquello pasara. No ahora. No cuando corría el riesgo de que su amo le olvidara. Y es que fue aquello lo que le permitió dejarse dudar apenas unos segundos. Aquello que le dejó dejarse tentar por las palabras y deseos de su pobre y muy estúpido rubio ahijado. Ese sentimiento de posesión que sintió hacia su amo fue la causa de su perdición porque por unos míseros segundos él en verdad creyó que tenía derecho a tal sentimiento Tal barbarie. ¿Él? ¿Un simple juguete creyéndose tener el poder suficiente para poseer a su amo? No. Nunca tuvo tal poder y nunca lo tendría, podía aceptar aquello ahora así como lo había aceptado antes. Y sin embargo, esos breves segundos de duda lo fueron todo. Todo aquello que con tanto esmero se había ganado como los favores de su amo ahora eran nada. Todo aquello que había hech para que su amo aún pensara y volviera a él, en peligro por sus pobres sentimientos tumultuosos.

Porque inevitablemente había comenzado a sentirse desplazado.

Porque su amo hacía ya un tiempo había tomado un amante y hacía ya un tiempo aquello se se había vuelto algo cercano a 'oficial'.

Porque cada vez eran más y más las noches en las que él quedaba solo a un lado de la puerta como el buen perro obediente en el que se había convertido, escuchando los gemidos y lamentos que debieran ser _suyos y solo suyos,_ debido a los juegos que jugaba su amo. Juegos que aquel estorbo de amante le permitía a su amo hacerle solo para ganárselo un poco más.

Pero esos juegos eran suyos. Suyos, suyos, suyos. Solo suyos y de su amo.

Esos lamentos y gemidos debieran de ser suyos y solo suyos.

Esas noches de gritos, de placer y dolor debieran ser solo suyas también porque ÉL era su mascota.

Pero ahora, ahora estaba pagando un precio muy alto por su momento de duda fugaz. Porque por unos momentos dejó que sus viejos y pobres instintos se adueñaran de él y su mente, dejó que sus _celos_ y sus _miedos_ tomaran lo mejor de él, haciéndole tener el coraje de hacer algo, cualquier cosa para que su amo le volviese a tomar en cuenta, casi como si se creyera con el derecho de... olvidando completamente que él no tenía ni tendría nunca derecho alguno porque lo suyo era ser un simple y devoto esclavo; una mascota, un juguete y nada más y nada menos que eso. Lo suyo con su amo no era ni sería jamás una relación de sumiso-dominante como para que él pudiera pedir o exigir algo, lo que fuera.

Por un momento, él lo olvidó... y ahora era hora de pagar el precio de tan burdo error.

Él estaba a punto de convertirse en _NADA_ para su amo. Para cualquiera.

Y le aterraba.

Él haría lo que fuera. Lo que fuera. Incluso volver indefinidamente al hoyo con tal de que su amo no lo apartase para siempre de sí.

 ** _'Lo que fuera'_** -resonaba patente una y otra vez en su muy estresada y temerosa mente.

 ** _'¿Estás seguro de eso... mascota?'_** -escuchó el mayor en su mente, la burla obvia en la última palabra dicha.

Eso era todo...

 ** _'Lo que sea'_**

La suerte estaba echada...y que el mundo ardiera.

.

El joven de brillantes ojos asesinos se deleitaba gustoso ante tal hermosa vista. Él parecía no poder apartar la mirada de su... mascota. Porque dijera lo que dijera su boca, él aún era suyo. Suyo para tener. Suyo para romper.

Sí, eso era aquel. SU mascota. Suya y solo suya. Y no, nadie podía culparlo por el tono y carácter posesivo que mostraba ahora. Primero porque nadie que le conociera podría objetar el porqué de ello y segundo porque aquel que solo pensara en objetarle algo sería seguramente, un segundo después, la próxima comida de sus otras mascotas. Después de todo, los thearstal siempre tenían hambre de carne fresca.

Como una persona que nunca hubo tenido nada, alguien que fue constantemente dejada a su suerte y que nunca tuvo ni la más mínima muestra de afecto durante más de la mitad de su vida mientras que en los años restantes tuvo solo un pobre manejo de él sin nunca mostrar una necesidad real de él sino más bien de lo que era, de lo que representaba... no, no era de extrañar.

Pero ahora no era momento de reclamar sino más bien de recordar. Recordarles a todos que lo suyo solo suyo era y que los demás ni siquiera podrían pensar en sus reclamos. Era el momento de recordarle a su mascota lo que fue, era y sería por siempre y sobre todo... de demostrarle a ese maldito rubio, quien se había atrevido a desafiarle en más de un sentido, lo que pasaba con aquellos que de alguna u otra manera pensaran, planearan o quisieran ir contra él y sus deseos.

Era momento de castigar.

Y vaya castigo ejemplar que hubo ideado -pensó el moreno-, mostrando su suficiencia con la lenta sonrisa perversa que dejó mostrarse en su rostro al pararse y erguirse ante todos como el Lord que era. Y consiguiendo el temblor de más de uno en pleno temor de lo que se imaginaban irían a presenciar.

—Queridos fieles...

Ninguno pudo haber imaginado nunca nada siquiera similar.

Nadie jamás podría haber esperado lo que luego vieron pasar; aún aunque la imagen frente a ellos fuera tan crudamente clara. Aún cuando el aire apestara a miedo y a ansiedad. A nervios.

A miedo. Puro miedo.

Y para entonces, todos tenían diferentes pero igual de certeras razones para tenerlo, para sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser con una sola clara y patente certeza en sus mentes; aquella, sin dudas, sería una noche para recordar. Una noche para nunca olvidar.

.

—Así es. Aquí nuestro querido Draco me ha sorprendido gratamente al ofrecerse a ser mi tan ansiado próximo juguete. No, no, no, no malinterpreten. No es como si él se me hubiera acercado a decirme tan solo; 'amo, quiero ser tu nuevo juguete' —dijo gesticulando un poco mientras caminaba ágilmente hasta quedar delante del susodicho y levantarle la cabeza poniendo un suave bajo su puntiagudo y muy aristocrático mentón antes de mirarle a los ojos con la evidente diversión bailando en ellos—, nooooo. Pero es casi como sí porque, verán, él —dijo ahora a espaldas del rubio al tiempo que tiraba fuertemente de sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás, exponiendo su pálido cuello y apretando con su mano sobre la nuez—, ha hecho lo impensable pero esperable de él. Él me traicionó —tirón—. Él osó a querer llevarse a mi 'juguete'. Y saben lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? —se rió, alejándose de quién aún seguía sin poder moverse pero que demostraba su desesperación con la solitaria lágrima que ahora corría por su mejilla izquierda—. Sí, él lo sabía también y, debido a que no le importó ahora será mío también. Él le ha arrebatado a mi mascota mis, privilegios y es por eso que mi juguete también participará de su castigo ya que, después de todo, es su culpa, ¿no lo creen?

Un coro de 'sí' resonó claro y fuerte por la estancia cerrada, haciendo sonreír no solo a quien hablaba sino también a la imponente figura que se hallaba cómodamente sentada en su habitual trono, disfrutando el discurso y la puesta casi dramática que tenía su heredero para preparar el escenario y la anticipación de todos al castigo que vendría en breve. Esperando como todos mientras con engañosa calma acariciaba los rubios cabellos bajo su mano, encargándose de que su propia mascota entendiera el mensaje. Después de todo, era su culpa el que su hijo fuera tan condenadamente estúpido como para querer sacarle a su pequeña retorcida serpiente su más preciado juguete. Suya y de esa estúpida mujer que hasta entonces hubo llamado esposa pero que ahora por propios designios de su serpiente no sería más que un mero sirviente de placer. Un elfo doméstico tendría más poder que cualquiera de ellos de aquella noche en adelante... y aquello era algo que ciertamente estaba ansiando ver.

—No voy a extenderme demás, todos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer seguramente y el castigo en sí mismo ya llevará su tiempo de por sí, por lo que... bien, déjenme explicarles. Primero y ante todo, veremos aquí al nuevo juguete de nuestro querido, querido Lord. El nuevo...

—Muñeco. Solo muñeco de ahora en más —respondió el mayor, mirando divertido al menor.

—Bien. Muñeco, le queda. Bonito, bonito muñeco, roto, ¿O no muñeco? Verán, el estúpido de Draco no es plenamente culpable de lo que hizo. No del todo porque, ¿quiénes le hicieron pensar que él era más que todos? ¿Quiénes le dieron el derecho a creerse más que los demás? ¿A creer que él podía hacer cuánto quisiera y a hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera tan solo por ser un 'Malfoy'? Exacto. Sus padres. Ellos fueron los responsables de hacer a su hijo tan, inservible para la oscuridad. Fueron quieres lo criaron como no más que un joven impetuoso y caprichoso. Un inútil ciertamente. Así que, ¿porqué no debieran ser castigados también?

Un silencio mortal se extendía por la estancia. La mente de todos y cada uno de los presentes entendiendo claramente el mensaje subliminal que se les estaba impartiendo.

Todos cayendo en la cuenta de que dicho castigo no era propio. Era peor.

Un error. Un solo error... y todos aquellos que quisiesen pagarían el precio. El muy alto y desalmado precio.

—Entonces, aquí tenemos presente a 'muñeco', quién de ahora en adelante solo eso será. El muñeco del Lord, su juguete y nada más. La puta privada o pública, así como el Lord lo deseé. Simplemente la carne dispuesta para el desahogo de cualquier tipo de tensión, y bla, bla, bla. Y, ¡Ah! ¡Allí está! —exclamó luego de girarse en su sitio, claramente buscando a algo, o más bien a alguien—, ella, la otra culpable, quién de ahora en adelante será de... todos —el moreno obvió el molesto lloriqueo que vino de la mujer señalada—. Así es, la siempre tan 'distinguida' señora Malfoy, pasará de hoy en adelante a ser no más que una vil puta común, además de la sirvienta general. Siempre útil, siempre dispuesta —dijo acercándose hacia donde ésta estaba parada, aún con sus manos atadas por la cuerda mágica pero de pie, con la carne completamente expuesta y adornada con las evidentes primeras de muchas marcas en su piel—. Miren, aún en general buen estado a pesar de su edad y uso, y será toda suya, de todos. Ella estará siempre aquí, disponible para quien la requiera pero que quede claro algo, si quien le está dando uso no la quiere compartir entonces quién la quiera deberá esperar pacientemente a que el otro termine, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero peleas tontas por tan solo una puta. Quién sabe, quizás incluso agreguemos más si vemos que resulta útil para aliviar sus, tensiones. Y, finalmente, aquí lo tenemos, el culpable de la absoluta desgracia familiar, Draco Malfoy.

El moreno regresó entonces hacia donde el rubio menor se encontraba. Su paso elegante, casi felino. Un predador en plena caza. Al acecho.

—Juguete —llamó, mientras el viejo maestro de pociones se apresuraba a gatear desde donde se hallaba postrado en una esquina, hacia donde estaba parado su aún amo, cayendo enseguida en su habitual posición de esclavo sin que nadie le dijera ya nada. Una costumbre arraigada. Una seguridad en su pobre mundo ahora más que tambaleante.

Las rodillas huesudas mostraban visibles callos debido a los años en los que se había ido arrastrando sobre ellas. Los tobillos juntos pero con las rodillas ligeramente separadas para poder dar caída libre a su miembro el cuál, flácido caía visible por entre sus piernas. La espalda apenas encorvada hacia delante mientras que sus hombros se estiraban a consciencia hacia atrás para poder mantener firmemente la unión de sus manos a la altura de su coxis.

La cabeza inclinada hacia el piso. La mirada nunca elevándose más allá de los pies ajenos o las piedras que conformaban el suelo.

La completa muestra de un esclavo entrenado. De la obediencia total y absoluta.

—Míralo Draco, tan urgido por atender mi llamado, tan desesperado por obedecerme, a mí. Siempre a mí y nunca a ti —comenzó a decir mientras una de sus manos tironeaba fuerte de sus platinos cabellos—. ¿Fue eso, cierto? ¿Siempre lo quisiste? ¿quisiste ser suyo y que él fuera tuyo a su vez, no? —el heredero se rió, una risa cruel y calculada. Una risa de alguien que, sabe—. Pero no —zanjó, soltándole de golpe y provocando con ello que el cuerpo, débil de su maltrato anterior, cayera sin gracia hacia un lado—, él nunca fue, ni será tuyo. Jamás. Y vivirás cada día, por el resto de tus días para saberlo, para entenderlo. Para, verlo —el moreno se paró erguido entonces antes de sonreír cruelmente de lado—. Vivirás cada día... para saber que él fue la causa de cada una de tus futuras desgracias y de la caída que aquel nombre del que por tanto tiempo te has vanagloriado.

Para entonces, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una gran figura caminaba por entre las sombras directamente hacia ellos, tejiendo su camino con natural sigilo. Con natural, instinto.

—Serpiente... —nombró Voldemort con tono medio cansino. No era que le disgustara lo que su heredero haría sino que, todo el teatro que ponía siempre terminaba resultándole exasperarte. La verdad era, que el gran y temido Lord tenía un ligero caso de problemas con su manejo de ansiedad además de su tan conocida ira. Y a su heredero parecía siempre divertirle sobremanera el ver cuánto tiempo tomaría el sacarle de quicio y hacerle perder su casi siempre intachable postura. Divertido y exasperante realmente.

—Awww, no eres divertido Tom —se quejó el moreno antes de suspirar pesadamente, aunque la sonrisa enloquecida que mostraba su rostro hizo temblar a más de uno allí presente, sabiendo de antemano que cuando el joven lord mostraba esa sonrisa el castigo a presenciar les marcaría irremediablemente, quizás hasta de por vida.

—Joven Lord...

—Oh, por fin, ven, ven, acércate a tu premio.

—Alfa, él es...

—Oh, sí, mi querido lobo. Él es el pequeño Draco Malfoy, pronto a ser solo 'juguete' o, no sé, quizás se me ocurra algún otro nombre para él más adelante. Verán, mis queridos —comenzó a decir, girándose ahora hacia las filas de público en general—, cómo ya he dicho, 'Draco' aquí presente ha cometido el acto más estúpido que pudo haber planeado... él quiso robarme a mi 'mascota' —todos sintieron como una ráfaga de magia pura les barrió por el cuerpo, clara evidencia de que su joven lord aún estaba condenadamente enojado por tal blasfemia, haciéndoles encogerse un poco en sus propios lugares para no destacar ni un poco más que los demás allí presentes. Ninguno queriendo su atención sobre ellos justamente en tan mal momento—. Pero, aunque mascota dudó -y por eso ha vuelto a ser solo un estúpido juguete de nuevo-, fue casi entera culpa de este pequeño niño malcriado que pasara debido a que él tenía aparentemente ya todo resuelto para 'liberarlo' —un suspiro por su parte y varios jadeos de terceros fue toda respuesta en la sala—. Ahora, debido entonces a tal tipo de, agravio, he decidido que el mejor castigo para él será el probar tal honor de ser mío en carne propia, ¿han visto que generoso me he vuelto? —preguntó al final en son de burla antes de reír con evidente y regocijante malicia.

—¡NO!

Todo el mundo giró tan rápido su cabeza hacia aquel sorprendente grito que incluso más de un 'crack' de huesos se escuchó resonar.

—¿No?

—No, por favor. No eso. Todo menos eso —gimió el rubio. El terror escrito en cada una de sus facciones mientras giraba los ojos frenéticamente buscando a algo, alguien que le ayudara a salir de aquello—. Milord. Mi señor, por favor, yo no... Milord, no volveré... —tartamudeó enfocándose finalmente en el Dark Lord.

Rápido como la serpiente que hacía tiempo era, el heredero estuvo frente suyo mientras lo levantaba con apenas una mano por la delicada y marcada piel del cuelo.

—¿Te atreves a querer pasar por sobre mí, de nuevo, Draco? ¿Te atreves a mendigar?

—Por favor... —volvió a gemir el otro intentando sostener el apriete de la mano.

—Aissh, me disgustas tanto. Voy a tener tanto trabajo para reeducarte que hasta me da pereza de solo pensarlo —se quejó el moreno casi infantilmente, enviándolo a enmudecer con apenas una oleada de su mano—. ¡Lobo! ¡Juguete! —les gritó a ambos, llamándolos a su lado.

—Amo.

—Alfa.

—Aquí. Vamos a empezar de una vez.

—Serpiente...

—No, ahora no Tom.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera el Lord, pero todos y cada uno de los allí presentes podían sentir ahora la fuerte energía que aquel joven cuerpo expulsaba. Todos y cada uno sintiendo la pura ira que aquel antiguo salvador irradiaba.

—Juguete, sujétalo, y míralo bien mientras lo haces, quiero que vea tu rostro cuando la traición lo llene. Pero primero, vamos a comprobar algo ¿de acuerdo?, ' _revelabit virginitatem'_ —cantó por lo bajo apuntando su mano hacia el rubio. Una luz azul extendiéndose por sobre su bajo vientre—. Bien, bien, bien, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado, eh? Nuestro Draco aquí, es puro aún —dijo exagerando sorpresa y haciendo que varios rieran, el mismo moreno entre ellos—. Tan lindo y puro, ¿qué? ¿acaso te estabas guardando fielmente para mi juguete? Es eso, ¿verdad? Mmm... Bueno, eso cambia un poco las cosas. La verdad Draquito, pensé en dejar que todos te tiraran una maldición antes de castigarte. Tu castigo real, digamos, pero ahora, creo que quiero algo que te quiebre aún más. Quiero romperte. Quiero... probarte, ¿Mmm? ¿Qué te parece? De seguro darás un buen show, ¿eh?... Juguete sosténlo fuerte ¿sí? quiero que se sienta libre de magia pero igualmente impotente de detenerme. Impotente mientras ve tu rostro al sentir como mi miembro lo abre y mi crema le llena las entrañas. Shh, shh, no llores juguete, aprenderás a amarlo, no hoy, obviamente, pero con el tiempo... quizás... No es como si me importe si no lo haces tampoco —comentó sonriente.

Lo siguiente que Draco supo fue que, su padrino, aquella persona por la cual lo había arriesgado y perdido todo, se encontraba ahora justo junto a él, sosteniendo sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y tirando dolorosamente de sus codos para frenar su lucha, mirándole completamente impasivo ante todo mientras seguía cada una de las instrucciones de aquel, monstruo, quien en aquellos momentos comenzaba a ubicarse entre sus débiles piernas, riendo a todo momento mientras bromeaba al limpiar sus lágrimas y oír sus sollozos, los cuales crecían más y más a cada segundo sin poder evitarlo mientras se odiaba por darle ese placer incluso. Odiándolo todo cuanto podía y aún más al ver como se burlaba de él al quitarle el hechizo de silencio que previamente hubo puesto en él después de haberle gritado, mientras le miraba casi diría expectante de oírle gritar otra vez.

—Vamos Draco, ahora sí, grita, grita para mí...

No, el rubio no quería, no quería darle eso también. Pero poco pudo hacer cuando el dolor más abrasivo -después de la toma de su marca-, le invadió de golpe reverberando por todo su maltratado ser. El dolor que le hizo morder su lengua con fuerza para extraer sangre de ella antes de soltar un grito -casi diríase alarido-, que hizo erizar más de una piel al sentir aquel dolor hacer eco en todas sus demás zonas adoloridas. Era fuego. Era interminable. Se sentía enfermo.

No fue con ceremonia. No fue un gran acto. Apenas si fue una marca, un certero golpe a la poca cordura que había logrado contener en sus previas horas de dolor porque, no era tanto el sentir como aquel maldito monstruo metía su gruesa polla caliente y dura hasta hacerle sentir que le desgarraba las entrañas. No era el hecho de sentir como su culo palpitaba y ardía de dolor mientras se humedecía con lo que sabía era su propia sangre porque, Merlín lo prohíba, aquel animal jamás gastaría una gota de lubricante en él. Ni siquiera era el hecho de que aquella traumática experiencia fuera su primera vez; allí, tirado como una basura cualquiera en el medio del frío suelo, siendo tratado con aún menos respeto que una puta cualquiera mientras todos aquellos ojos se posaban con afán sobre su desgracia, algunos incluso festejando seguramente. No. Nada de eso era lo peor, sino que, era el hecho de que _Potter_ , el antiguo _'San Potter_ ', el ' _Cara-rajada'_ , el maldito león de pacotilla hubiera tenido total y completa razón respecto a todo, porque sí, el verlo allí; el ver a su padrino allí, la persona que más amaba -incluso más que sus padres-, sosteniéndolo sin decirle nada a él pero sí contestando al juego en el que el monstruo los había envuelto a ambos, dejándolo a merced de lo que se fuera a hacer con él sin que siquiera mostrara en un mísero tic que aquello le importara. ESO lo destrozó. ESO fue lo que lo quebró. Lo que lo rompió en tantas formas y niveles que realmente ya no sabría ni qué decir o pensar al respecto.

—Dime como quieres que lo folle juguete.

—Amooo... —se quejó el mayor.

—¡Dime! Imagina que eres tú juguete. Imagina que es tu culo al que estoy embistiendo. Mmm... tan caliente. Tan húmedo. Mira juguete, mira como sale su sangre a chorros desde su hoyo. Dime...

—Amoo, más. Más, más duro. Más...

—Vamos, dile a todos cómo te gusta que te abra. Diles cómo me quieres. Vamos... mascota —dijo el joven Lord entonces, jadeando un poco mientras hablaba pero sin perder el ritmo de sus estocadas. Disfrutando del apriete caliente sobre su polla y de cómo de roto se veían ambos de sus juguetes. Uno perdido en la derrota y la traición y el otro en la miseria de querer complacer para volver a tener lo que por un mero descuido perdió con él. Viendo como al mayor se le llenaban los ojos de bruma lujuriosa al acatar la orden de sentirse en el juego. De liberarse.

—Más rápido amo. Más profundo, mmm, más. Rómpame amo, márqueme como suyo, su mascota, amoooo...

Era humillación. Era traición.

Era dolor e ira. Amor y odio.

Frustración.

Arrepentimiento.

Era todo y nada ya.

— _Crucio_...

Apenas un susurro y la agonía creció y creció. Era infinita. Era insoportable. La oscuridad arañaba los bordes de su mente y él se aferraba por llegar por fin a ella y que todo terminara allí.

Pero no sería así.

La maldición fue soltada y la claridad del dolor volvía con furia desmesurada.

—No, no, no, juguete, no puedes dormirte ahora ¿o sí? Ah, tan rico. Tan apretado y húmedo. Mmm, ese crucio hizo maravillas en mi polla, ahhhh...

—Por fa...

No lo entendía. Draco ya no tenía voz pero pudo escuchar 'algo' similar a ella. Pudo escucharse, rogar, pedir porque todo simplemente terminara, mendigar porque solo lo matara de una vez y sin más mientras que, físicamente, sentía como un calor húmedo invadía entonces sus entrañas y el ardor dentro suyo solo volvió a crecer una vez más mientras de nuevo creía oírse gritar. Nunca perdiendo el contacto con ese rostro, aquel rostro tan amado y familiar que desde hacía 'años' había soñado salvar.

Todo por nada.

—Por supuesto que por nada, juguete, siempre has sido un inútil, ¿cierto?

' _Cierto_ ' -concordó el rubio mental y silenciosamente, sintiendo como un frío se le instalaba dentro-. _'Aquello era cierto'._

Murmullos resonaron de nuevo, cada vez mayores, cada vez más cerca.

Un aliento caliente y hediondo llegando a sus sentidos. Cerca. Caliente.

Y de pronto... una nueva clase de agonía nacía en él.

Su cuello. Su cuello ardía, quemaba, alguien, algo le devoraba, ¡se incendiaba de dentro hacia fuera!

¿Acaso lo habían prendido fuego vivo? ¿Acaso aquel era su real castigo? ¿Acaso habría fin algún día?

—No Draco, tu castigo no tendrá fin alguno. Nunca. Tú ahora... eres mío... por siempre.

Aquella voz, ya ni siquiera entendía si esa voz era mero producto suyo o si en verdad la escuchaba cayendo en sus oídos entre tanto pitido.

Y luego, otro dolor nacía, esta vez en su pecho, en su corazón. Quemaba también, diferente, pero igual.

Se quemaba vivo.

¿Estaría finalmente muriendo ahora?

No importaba tampoco porque, aunque lo negara, desde que aquello había comenzado un único mantra resonaba sin cesar en su mente. Una oración. Una plegaria a cualquier Dios o deidad que de él se apiadara...

 _'Por favor, solo quiero morir... pero ya... Por favor, solo déjenme morir en paz...'_

Plegarias, ruegos y oraciones que muy en el fondo sabía jamás por nadie serían escuchadas. Ni contestadas.

.

Draco había estado perdido tan perdido en la agónica sensación de dolor en la que se vio bañado que no fue consciente realmente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero eso era algo de lo que el heredero oscuro tomaría gran placer en corregir luego. Mientras tanto, todos los presentes se encogían sobre sí mismos a cada segundo más y más porque aquello era completamente, atroz. Incluso para ellos. Sobre todo para ellos porque, que el rubio fuera violado allí frente a todos tenía sentido. Que su propio padrino y sujeto de su castigo fuera quién lo sostenía para ello también, quién de pronto se sumara al juego/castigo y quien terminara diciéndole a su 'amo' cómo debía de cogerse al menor... Y sin embargo, lo de luego... cada momento era una superación porque de hecho, lo de luego fue lo peor.

Todos y cada uno, y eso incluía a Voldemort, se sorprendieron en gran medida al ver como el moreno, justo en medio de su clímax, le hacía una seña a su beta, Greyback, quien aparentemente ya sabiendo lo que su alfa quería, se acercó rápidamente transformándose en el camino mientras soltaba un aullido antes de bajar sus caninos hacia el pálido cuello del muy desmadejado menor. Mordiéndolo sin demora. Marcándolo.

Condenándolo.

Todos sabían que, debido a una poción creada por el propio Snape a pedido de su amo, Grayback era ahora capaz de transformarse a voluntad, pero de hecho aquella noche era realmente noche de luna llena por lo que, el que alguien fuera mordido era...

Pronto todos comenzaron a verlo. Habían sido citados sobre las seis de la tarde pero, debido a toda la espera y charla para el momento en que el joven fue mordido el sol ya comenzaba a hundirse y la luna a elevarse. Una luna resplandesciente de plena luz. Una luna llena de condena.

Gritos, gritos y más gritos fueron atestiguados de primera mano por todos al tiempo que sus ojos les mostraban como aquel cuerpo roto y maltrecho se deformaba mientras sus huesos chasqueaban dolorosamente antes de reubicarse en tamaño y forma. Gritos que pasaron a aullidos y piel que pasó a pelaje. Todos y cada uno perversa y morbosamente fascinados al ser obligados a ver el primer cambio de un nuevo hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo roto.

Un castigo ciertamente.

—No. No teman —dijo el moreno, acercándose de nueva cuenta ante la masa temblorosa que yacía tirada en el piso a su lado tras haber retrocedido antes unos pasos para dejarle lugar a que su lobo hiciera su trabajo—. Juguete no atacará a nadie que no le diga, él será un buen perro fiel a su amo en breve y, algo que aún no le he comentado pero que sabrá pronto es que él ha sido el afortunado. Él será quién pronto se hallará cargando a mis propios hijos ya que, de ahora en más, ha pasado a ser la yegua de cría de la manada. Él estará conmigo mientras le entreno a ser un buen juguete y hasta que me dé mi primer heredero, antes de pasar al cuidado de mi beta por un tiempo para que pueda llevar nuevos cachorros de la manada y hasta que requiera su vientre de nuevo. Su castigo, como para todo aquel que me traiciona, es un castigo sin fin, uno del que nunca podrá escapar —dijo, señalando entonces la brillante y sangrienta marca de su escudo de propiedad sobre aquel lampiño pecho pálido—, pero no se preocupen porque nada malo le pasará ya que, aquí, su amado 'padrino', será quién le habrá de cuidar. Tanto que mi nuevo juguete quería estar con él, al menos le dejo eso al final —agregó, sonriendo de forma maníaca hacia el final.

Y entonces, ante tales palabras, varias reacciones tuvieron lugar a la vez.

Un lamento de miseria vino de quién otrora hubiera sido la madre.

Una lágrima escapó de los fríos ojos de quién hasta hacía horas hubiera sido el padre aún a pesar de tener su boca ocupada entre las túnicas de quién ahora se había vuelto más que su Señor.

Murmullos explotaron de quienes habían presenciado no solo aquel castigo sino también la clara lección.

Y la risa, una risa estruendosa resonó desde aquel trono en el que el soberano de todos tenía lugar. Una risa que pronto se hizo eco en su heredero, el digno sucesor de la oscuridad, mientras veía a su antiguo némesis rendido a su destino, a su juguete quién, roto de nuevo miraba impasible hacia la nada una vez más; a aquellos quienes de vez en cuando les era necesario recordar nunca hacerlo enojar, y a su 'mentor', 'padre', 'guía'; quién reía con perversa felicidad orgullosa mientras tironeaba y acariciaba los lacios cabellos de su nuevo juguete permanente mientras la cabeza se movía con soltura sobre su propio regazo.

Eso era todo. Ése era el castigo ejemplar. Aquel que nadie podría nunca olvidar porque él no solo castigó. Él, Harry James Potter, ex salvador del mundo mágico, heredero de la oscuridad, hijo honorífico del gran Dark Lord, no solo había castigado, sino que él había quebrado a su víctima, rompiéndolo por completo y más allá. Marcándolo como ganado, obligándolo a él, por siempre jamás.

Y eso, eso para Voldemort, era algo digno de festejar porque, así como su Serpiente hubo roto a aquel estúpido rubio inútil, él pudo ver la prueba perfecta de cuán roto había logrado dejar a su propio sucesor.

Definitivamente, aquel era un día para siempre recordar.

Una cadena de la que nadie se iba a librar.

.

* * *

 **29/9/15**

 **La verdad gran parte la tenía escrita hace un tiempo pero luego me trabé hasta que, un día, hace poco, estaba de un particular GRAN mal humor y pude desquitarme con el pobre Draco de aquí jejejeeje**

 **No lo creo muy posible pero quizás, si me siento con ganas pueda que en algún momento escriba una especie de epílogo sobre lo que ocurrió con Draco. Aunque en verdad no creo, digamos que acá se explicó lo que sería su vida de ahí en más ¿o no? Una perra de cría nomás soo, además, esta serie es sobre Snape como esclavo. Mmmm... como sea, no esperen mucho, ok? =P**

 **Espero me digan que opinan! xD**

 **Besos y cuídense!**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


End file.
